The future that was and never was: Part 2
by le-chan
Summary: Just read and find out what happens next, BWAHAHAHA


(there really wasn't a request for part 2 but I thought it was important for you to know   
what happened after Le-chan died.)  
  
The future that was and never was: part 2  
  
Darkness flowed around my sleeping mind, I was standing in a field, I was young   
again. I looked around and saw flowers and grass everywhere, happy childhood thoughts   
entered my mind. Le-chan was playing in the opposite corner of the field, I wobbled over   
to her. She smiled and lifted up a red apple. She offered it to me and, I smiled and sat   
next to her. I took the apple and cut it in half. We shared it and laughed, then the sky   
turned dark and thunder rolled in. She started to cry, I joined her. I felt like a two year   
old once again. A huge man with black widow's peak type hair ran up to us and scooped   
me into his arms. I frantically looked for Le-chan, another man had picked her up. He   
was short and bald. He ran up to the man, "Vejiita, are you sure it's them?"…  
  
Chapter 1: death and revenge  
  
"Is he okay?" I heard Okaasan's voice I stirred and felt the pain in my leg   
increase. I stopped moving. I looked around Gohan-san was kneeled next to Le-chan's   
body, he had his back to me. I sat up and Okaasan helped me stand. I wobbled over to   
Gohan-san.  
  
"Is she?" I squeezed out the words as the pain in my leg increased with every step.   
I looked around at the area we had fought in, trees were burned beyond recognition, I   
saw her sword stuck in the ground half way across the burnt field. I felt anger swell up   
inside me as I remembered what 18 had done to her. She would pay for this, with her life.   
"Gohan-san, could you retrieve that sword for me?"  
  
Gohan-san stood up and walked over to the sword. He picked it up walked over   
to me. He looked up at me with sincerity in his eyes. He said, "But this is Lemiko's   
sword. What do you need with it, Trunks-kun?"  
  
"I'd like to keep it." I looked at Le-chan's body and kneeled next to her. Pain   
shot up my leg as I removed the bandanna from her head. I looked up at the sky with   
anger in my eyes and shouted, "Damn you, 18. Damn you to hell for what you did to   
her!!!!!" I fell to my knees, and hit the ground hard with my fists. Tears ran down my   
face, I was completely oblivious to the pain in my leg, 18 will pay!!!.   
I screamed as I remembered what she had done. I throw my head back and   
screamed. Rocks floated around me, breaking from my ki. I felt it happen once again.   
My eyes flashed, and became emerald green. My hair flowed up and changed from it's   
normal shade of lavender to blonde.   
With tears streaming out of my now-green eyes I stood and looked at Gohan-san   
and said, "I'm going to kill her. And you're not going to stop me."  
Gohan-san stepped back, put his hands up in defense, quickly breathed in and said   
nervously, "Okay. You want some backup?"  
I glared at him with my angry green eyes and he got the message. "No." I turned   
my back to him, took my sword from its hilt, and tossed it to the ground. I calmly picked   
up Le-chan's and placed it where mine used to be and flew off. I scanned the ground   
searching for her or a sign of her power. A building exploded about 20 miles southwest of   
me. I immediately took off in that direction, knowing that I would find 18 and 17 there.   
The building came within sight.  
Chapter 2: Trunks' pay back  
I saw them, 18 and 17, laughing at the victims expense. I landed in front of them,   
"I'm here to avenge Le-chan's death and the death of the ones you just killed."   
18 smiled at me in her evil way, "Looks like the monkey came to play." She   
walked up to me and touched my chest, and she moved her finger up to my face, "Let's   
play 'who can dodge the ki blast in time'." I watched as her finger glowed a bright color   
of yellow right in my eye. She released it right in my face, I had no time to dodge the   
attack. I flew back and shielded my face, I felt the burn of the energy on my face.  
I wiped my face off. The dead skin came off with one quick brush, no damage   
was done. "Thanks I needed that." I smiled at her.   
"You fucking asshole." She charged at me, and we began another fight erupted   
around us. I knew the odds were stacked against me, two against one. I was to damn   
determined not to lose to these machines.  
I blocked the punches as long as I could. She soon smacked me across the ground   
into a wall of the once standing building. Blood spilled down my head, and across my   
right eye. I already couldn't walk right now I couldn't see all to well. 18 snickered as she   
watched me fly across the ground and wipe off the blood from the head wound that I was   
now suffering from. I had to win for Le-chan's sacrifice, and my pride, I was going to win   
even if it meant that I would die.   
I struggled to stand, "D-damn you 18…you will pay for what you did to her with   
your life…" I wiped the blood from my blonde hair, trying to act tough. I was hurting   
inside.   
18 smiled and turned to 17, "Dispose of him, dear brother. I 'm done with him, he   
is no longer a threat to me."   
17 approached me, He lifted his hand preparing a ki blast. I quickly grabbed his   
hand and flipped him over me, the blast went haywire and headed strait towards 18. 17   
shouted, "Sister, the blast it's outta control."   
She spun around in time to dodge the attack and sent it back to me. I ducked in   
time, but 17 didn't. The blast sent he flying back wards. He stood up and looked at me.   
He turned to his sister. "I am sorry sister, for it was the boy's fault he duck."  
I jumped up and started to run/limp towards cover. I reached a wall that was still   
standing. I laid back and tried to catch my breath. "Damn it, they won't give up." I put   
my head down trying to stop the head ache. I touched my face when I felt something   
warm run down my face. I looked at my hand, oh, god they got me in the head… I   
followed the cut to the injury itself, it was too deep. I would soon pass out from the loss   
of blood. My head swam with thoughts of her and her death. I didn't see 17's hand reach   
behind me and wrap around my mouth and nose cutting off the flow of oxygen to my   
body. I struggled to get out of his grasp. He grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my   
back. I winced in pain. I felt myself slipping out of consciousness. Everything got black,   
the returned to normal. My dropped to normal levels.   
I heard 18 laugh as I suffered. "I will finish him now." She approached my placed   
her hand onto my chest. I slipped into the black void once again. I looked up at her, and   
spit on her face. Then I saw him.  
"Go ahead kill me." She smiled and laughed. Gohan-san came up behind her and   
smacked her across the head. She screamed and flew back. I couldn't see 17's   
expression. He released me. I fell to the ground, breathing once again.  
17 backed away from Gohan-san, "b-but we killed you!"  
"Yeah and I'm here for him." I knew he was talking about me. I slipped out of   
consciousness, everything went black…  
chapter 2: wake up Trunks time to save the world!!!  
"Oww…" I turned over in the bed. Okaasan walked up to me and held my head   
and had me drink. We had to stall the trip to the future for a couple days, no matter   
everything'll be fine. I was banged from head to toe. It had been a week since my   
rampage against the androids.   
"Guess what honey. Today's the day I remove your bandages!" She unwrapped   
the bandage round my head, and checked the wound, she smiled, "It's all healed!" She   
removed the rest of the bandages. "Today you can get out of bed."  
I sat up and brushed myself off. I have been laying in that bed for a week now and   
haven't trained on bit. It was time to go to the past. "Mother is the time machine ready?'  
She grabbed my arm, "Trunks you can't go to the past now you just healed."   
I removed her hand, "I'm sorry but I have to do this…" I walked up to the   
counter and grabbed the medicine for Goku-san. I grabbed my jacket, put it on and put   
the medicine into the pocket. I grabbed my sword and walked toward the time machine.   
Okaasan followed me. I got in and waved good bye. She waved back too me.   
Hours maybe weeks later I arrived at the past. I stepped out of my time machine   
and flew toward the landed ship of Freeza. He was gloating about killing all of Goku-  
san's friends. He sent some of his soldiers to find them. I immediately attack them.   
Three quick slices and they were down. I replaced my sword. And landed in front of   
Freeza's ship. He and his father looked at me.   
I simply said to them, "I'm here to kill you…"  
  
  
  
((Stuff from the author, haha, you probably thought I was going to use the funimation's   
words, well you're wrong. Plus 'I'm here to kill you' is sooooooo much better, and it's   
his famous line! Hoped you liked it now please review it! Part 3 is coming and really   
confusing!!!!! Hehe!!!!!))  
  
  



End file.
